


Adultere.com

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beaucoup de sexe, F/M, M/M, adultère
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Adultere.com ou la façon la plus simple et discrète de trouver des millions d'amants ! »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Se massant les tempes, il soupira. Enfin au calme, pensa-t-il. Il sortait tout juste d'un meeting ennuyeux et bruyant, il n'en pouvait plus. Jetant un œil à l'heure, il soupira de nouveau, la journée n'était pas prête de se terminer.

Il se redressa et porta son attention à son écran d'ordinateur, il devait encore faire quelques recherches concernant un nouveau projet – être un businessman n'était jamais de tout repos. Pianotant sur son clavier et surfant sur internet, une fenêtre publicitaire s'ouvrit soudainement. Il grogna, il détestait ça. La fenêtre resta bloquée et il n'eut pas le choix que de porter son attention dessus.

« Adultere.com ou la façon la plus simple et discrète de trouver des millions d'amants ! » était inscrit.

Il ferma la page, levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer maintenant... ! Il continua son activité et d'autres fenêtres présentant le même site s'ouvrirent. Quelque peu énervé, il cliqua dessus, histoire d'être débarrassé. Il termina ses recherches, puis au moment de fermer toutes les fenêtres, il s'arrêta sur celle de ce fameux site « adultere.com ». Il jeta un œil vers la porte puis reporta son attention dessus, soudainement curieux.

Il prit le temps de lire correctement la présentation et de fouiller un peu le site jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne, l'interrompant. Il décrocha, sa femme au bout de la ligne.

« Chanyeol, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Tu rentres tard encore ? » Lança-t-elle, sans même un bonjour.

« Mange sans moi, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. Je prendrai quelque chose en chemin. » Répondit-il lascivement.

« Comme tu veux. » Soupira-t-elle afin de raccrocher.

Il grimaça, sa relation avec sa femme se détériorait de jour en jour. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'ils étaient mariés, au début tout allait bien entre eux, tout était beau et rose comme dans toute relation, mais au fil des années ils étaient devenus deux étrangers, ne communiquant presque pas. Ils se croisaient rarement lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux, tous deux très occupés par leur emploi, et voyageaient beaucoup. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eus de rapports sexuels, de toute façon il savait que sa femme le trompait. Lui n'avait jamais voulu franchir le pas pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être se mentait-il à lui-même et espérer que les choses s'arrangent, pourtant il ne faisait rien pour et il était évident qu'il était bien trop tard pour cela. 

Son ami et collègue, Baekhyun, en était d'ailleurs exaspéré et tentait peu discrètement de lui arranger quelques rendez-vous par-ci par-là, en vain.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le site, et sous l'impulsion il cliqua sur le bouton « s'inscrire ». Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre non ?

*

Dans la semaine qui suivit, il eut quelques contacts, il en bloqua certains qui lui posaient des questions étranges. Une femme lui demanda s'il aimait le BDSM, avant de lui décrire tout ce qu'elle aimerait lui faire subir rien qu'en ayant vu une seule photo de lui en costume. Il ferma la page au bout de la deuxième ligne, choqué. Il eut également des contacts masculins, il avait en effet coché les cases « homme » et « femme ».

Il avait d'ailleurs été quelque peu gêné après avoir mis son profil en ligne, mais il ne pouvait pas renier son attirance pour la gente masculine. En effet, il avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter avec quelques amis en étant adolescents et il en gardait un bon souvenir. Sa femme n'était évidemment pas au courant, il ne le cachait pas vraiment mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, un jeune homme le contacta, visiblement intéressé. Il alla jeter un coup d'œil à son profil, il était grand et fin, un corps visiblement bien dessiné – apparemment il était mannequin et venait de fêter ses 25 ans. Ils n'avaient que 6 ans d'écart, lui-même étant âgé de 31 ans. Il se demanda ce qu'un jeune homme avec un physique aussi parfait lui trouvait avant de se rappeler que c'était avant tout un site pour rencontrer des « amants » donc rien de réellement sérieux, peut-être ce « Kris », d'après son profil, cherchait simplement de nouvelles expériences avec des hommes plus âgés. Ou des hommes tout court. Les préférences inscrites sur le site pouvaient être parfois trompeuses.

Il lui répondit mine de rien, le jeune homme lui avait demandé quelques informations basiques du genre : quel âge avez-vous ? Où habitez-vous ? Etes-vous mariés ? Est-ce que je vous plais ? Puis ferma la page, n'attendant pas de réponses immédiates.

Le lendemain, il rencontra une femme qui l'avait contactée précédemment et passa la soirée, ainsi que la nuit avec elle. Baekhyun qu'il avait mis au courant lui demanda les détails bien évidemment, et il s'exécuta, sans grande enthousiasme. La soirée avait été sympa, il avait aimé discuter avec elle et elle était loin d'être repoussante, mais ça n'avait pas été non plus exceptionnel. Le point positif avait été qu'il avait pu enfin évacuer son stress et toute la tension sexuelle accumulée depuis des mois. Il se sentait donc plus serein.

*

Après ça, il accepta quelques rendez-vous de temps en temps, certains se déroulant bien, d'autres un peu moins. Il garda contact avec une femme, MinRi, avec qui il se sentait très à l'aise et complice. Cependant il ne se voyait pas développer une relation durable avec cette dernière. Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir construire quelque chose de solide non plus, elle n'aimait pas la routine et avait déjà plusieurs amants depuis des années.

Parallèlement, il continuait de discuter avec Kris, le jeune homme s'avérait être quelqu'un de très intéressant, charmeur et n'hésitant pas à flirter avec lui sans aucune honte. Mais ils discutaient également de leur quotidien, de leurs vies et de leurs goûts. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rencontrer car Kris était aux Etats-Unis pour un défilé et ne rentrait que le mois suivant. Il apprit également qu'il était le seul avec qui il était en contact en ce moment et qu'il lui tardait de le voir.

*

Tout en fréquentant de nombreuses conquêtes, il échangeait désormais tous les jours avec Kris, parfois ses messages n'étaient que des « Bonne nuit ! », « Bon courage pour la journée ! », « Rêve de moi... ;) » plutôt innocents ou encore d'autres plus éloquents « J'aimerais que tu sois là, j'ai la trique...phone sex ? » ou encore des « Tu as essayé toutes les positions ? ».

A chaque fois, le jeune homme réussissait à le surprendre et bien qu'il aurait aimé le renvoyer sur les roses, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre le trouvant très attachant bien qu'immature. Cependant, recevoir certaines propositions indécentes en plein meeting n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son mécontentement, le jeune homme avait simplement répondu « Imagine nous, toi en costume et moi complètement nu, à ta merci, dans une salle de meeting...uh excitant ! Non ? » lui arrachant un rire nerveux.

Baekhyun était extatique à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait du jeune homme et voulait absolument le rencontrer.

*

« Baek. Calme toi, ce n'est qu'un gamin qui s'amuse... » Soupira-t-il.

Ils étaient actuellement assis à la terrasse d'un café comme tous les midis.

« Je l'aime déjà moi ! Et puis ce n'est pas un gamin, il a 25 ans. » Le contredit-il.

« ...c'est ce que je dis, un gamin. Dans tous les cas, il revient la semaine prochaine, on verra bien. » Dit-il, remuant son café.

« Je suis sûr qu'au fond il te tarde et tu es super excité à l'idée de le voir. Ça se voit dans tes yeux quand tu parles de lui que tu as un faible pour lui ! » Le taquina son ami, lui offrant un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr qu'il me tarde de le voir, ça fait tout de même un mois qu'on discute. Et comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? Entre son physique et son attitude... » Grogna-t-il, exaspéré par l'enthousiasme de Baekhyun.

« Bref. Il n'empêche que c'est ta plus longue relation jusque-là et la plus solide ! En fait, t'as gâché ta vie en sortant avec des femmes, fallait rester sur les hommes. » Commenta-t-il.

« Je ne parlerai pas de relation, on ne s'est pas encore vu, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on se parle tous les jours et qu'on a disons des atomes crochus qu'on va finir ensemble. Et je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce que tu as dit. Allez, il est l'heure de reprendre. » Enchaîna-t-il, terminant ainsi la discussion.

*

Le jour J enfin arrivé, Chanyeol se sentit nerveux. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des millions de questions. Il s'était préparé 2h à l'avance, avait sorti une de ses tenues les plus 'décontractées' qu'il ait pu trouver, à la demande de Kris, et tentait de soigner sa coiffure depuis 15min sans être satisfait. Il s'observa dans la glace et soupira, il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis son premier rendez-vous avec sa femme, et c'était il y a 9 ans de ça. Il sourit légèrement au souvenir, son sourire devenant nostalgique lorsqu'il repensa à son dîner de la veille avec sa femme. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher tandis que lui s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, à quel moment leur couple s'était brisé. Et surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour arranger les choses, si cela avait été possible.

Il se tapota les joues pour se reprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer et de penser à ça, le passé était le passé, il devait avancer. Kris était désormais son présent et peut-être même son futur qui sait. Il toussota, embarrassé d'avoir ce genre de pensées avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Il arriva au restaurant dans lequel ils devaient se rencontrer 10 minutes en avance, s'installa à la table qu'ils avaient réservée puis attendit, le cœur battant. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur l'extérieur, la nuit tombait et le coucher de soleil se dessinait à l'horizon. Il sourit légèrement, la vue était magnifique. Kris avait été celui qui avait choisi cet endroit, c'était son restaurant favori et Chanyeol comprenait désormais pourquoi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, celle-ci affichait 19h58. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçut Kris s'avancer lentement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa démarche était assurée et élégante, il était évident que ses heures d'entraînement en tant que mannequin portaient leurs fruits. Il portait un jean délavé et un T-shirt blanc, surmonté d'une veste noire. Il n'était plus blond comme sur sa photo de profil mais brun, rasé sur les côtés, lui donnant un air plus jeune et rebelle. Cela lui allait à merveille.

Une fois qu'il fut à côté de lui, et tandis qu'il allait le saluer, Kris le surprit en se penchant pour l'embrasser chastement puis s'assit en face de lui. Chanyeol resta immobile, surpris par son geste avant de se ressaisir, lançant tout de même un regard circulaire sur la salle pour vérifier que personne n'ait vu.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne n'a vu, si c'est ça qui te rend si nerveux ! Lança le jeune homme amusé.  
\- C'est-à-dire que...je ne m'y attendais pas. Se justifia-t-il, embarrassé.  
\- Wow tu as une voix super grave ! Je ne m'y attendais pas avec un visage si efféminé ! Commenta-t-il, le regardant curieusement.  
\- Est-ce un compliment ou dois-je le prendre mal ? Tenta-t-il, le taquinant.  
\- C'est un compliment. J'aime ton visage et ta voix encore plus...Déclara-t-il, lui offrant un regard appuyé tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que Kris lui faisait des avances, celui-ci le dévorant du regard et s'imaginant sûrement tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire une fois qu'ils seraient seul à seul. Il toussota pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes ce restaurant, la vue est magnifique ! Déclara-t-il, changeant de sujet.  
\- Ravi que tu aimes. La prochaine fois tu me feras découvrir un de tes endroits préférés d'accord ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- D'accord. Sourit Chanyeol.

Son cœur loupa un battement aux mots de Kris, celui-ci venait d'affirmer qu'ils allaient se revoir et cela rassura le plus âgé. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir autre chose qu'un simple rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas non plus se faire trop d'illusions mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, leur relation était tellement évidente que c'en était troublant.

\- Tu as déjà été avec un homme ? Demanda Kris, après qu'il ait commandé.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble ? Fit Chanyeol, étonné.  
\- Oui, tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà essayé en étant plus jeune mais je parle d'une vraie relation, quelque chose de solide, pas uniquement du sexe. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh. Non, pas vraiment en fait. Je me suis marié jeune, j'avais 22 ans donc...Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de construire quelque chose avec un homme. C'était juste quelques sorties ou quelques nuits, rien de sérieux. Confia-t-il. Et toi ?  
\- Mmh un peu pareil, dans le milieu du mannequinat, c'est courant de coucher à droite et à gauche, homme ou femme peu importe. On voyage beaucoup donc ce n'est pas évident de se poser avec quelqu'un sérieusement. J'aurais aimé mais le peu de partenaires avec qui j'aurais aimé me caser n'étaient pas vraiment du même avis...Je m'attachais mais eux ne voulaient que mon corps. Puis s'afficher avec un mannequin ça fait classe tu vois. Raconta-t-il, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Il servit un verre de vin à Chanyeol puis remplit son propre verre, en buvant une gorgée.

\- Je ne vais pas mentir, au début ça me convenait, je veux dire je suis jeune, j'aime le sexe et être en bonne compagnie donc ça me plaisait, pas de sentiments en jeu, juste du plaisir et de la séduction. Mais, je me suis lassé, maintenant je cherche autre chose. Et...je pense que c'est aussi ce que tu veux, je me trompe ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- C'est également ce que je recherche. J'ai eu plusieurs rendez-vous ces dernières semaines, au début c'était agréable, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais eu de rapports, et de savoir que je plais toujours c'est gratifiant. Je m'étais un peu oublié ces dernières années. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'avais plus l'âge d'avoir des conquêtes différentes tous les soirs, ce n'est pas que je n'assure pas hein...Dit-il, souriant en coin.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Rit Kris, lui lançant un regard chaud.  
\- Enfin bon, toujours est-il que ça ne me suffit pas. Peut-être que je me fais vieux. Dit-il dans une grimace.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air vieux du tout je te rassure. Et puis je pense exactement pareil ! Ce n'est pas une question d'âge mais d'état d'esprit. Le rassura-t-il.

Chanyeol lui offrit un sourire rayonnant puis ils continuèrent à discuter, tout en mangeant. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait et qu'ils enchaînaient les verres, ils se sentaient de plus en plus à l'aise, Kris se permettant de faire glisser sa cheville contre la sienne, leurs doigts s'effleurant sur la table. Ils passèrent le repas à se séduire mutuellement que ce soit par des gestes, des paroles et des sous-entendus. Chanyeol se sentait de plus en plus perdre pieds, il ne savait pas si c'était les effets de l'alcool ou la présence de Kris, peut-être même les deux. Il lui tardait qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit plus intime, se retenant d'attraper le bras de Kris et de fuir le restaurant.

*

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé leur repas, Kris lui lança un regard chaud et sourit en coin, se levant de sa chaise avec élégance.

\- Tu viens ? Dit-il en désignant le comptoir d'un signe de tête.

Chanyeol se lécha les lèvres devenues sèches, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler. Il se leva à son tour, cognant son genou dans le pied de la table et grogna, arrachant un sourire à Kris. Il maudit sa maladresse et lui passa devant pour cacher sa gêne.

Ils bataillèrent quelques minutes pour savoir qui paierait devant l'air ennuyé de la caissière. Finalement, ce fut Chanyeol qui paya, se sentant fier. Après tout n'était-il pas l'aîné ? Kris ne fut pas de cet avis et après avoir froncé les sourcils, son expression se transforma à la vitesse de l'éclair. En l'espace d'une seconde, il afficha un sourire mielleux et se colla à Chanyeol, posant sa tête sur son épaule et l'encerclant de ses bras.

\- Merci hyung. Susurra-t-il.

Le plus âgé se figea, pris de court. Il détailla le visage de Kris, ses yeux brillant, son sourire taquin, ses lèvres humides et ses joues légèrement rosies sous les effets de l'alcool et peut-être même de l'excitation.

Chanyeol grogna et le saisit par le poignet, sortant rapidement du restaurant. Kris se laissa faire lorsqu'ils prirent la voiture de l'aîné en direction d'un hôtel. Le trajet se fit en silence, même si la tension sexuelle entre les deux jeunes hommes se faisait étouffante.

*

Une fois la porte de la chambre d'hôtel fermée, Kris ne perdit pas de temps et plaqua Chanyeol contre celle-ci, happant sa bouche dans un baiser aussi brusque que sauvage. L'aîné échappa un grognement contre la bouche de son homologue mais le laissa dominer l'échange – pour le moment.

Le jeune mannequin lui retira sa veste rapidement et lui déboutonna sa chemise, ses doigts experts parcourant la peau chaude de son amant. Chanyeol prit son visage en coupe, ses pouces caressant ses joues, afin de le maintenir en place pour approfondir le baiser. Il se fit un plaisir de mordre les lèvres du plus jeune, suçotant ensuite la chaire meurtrie pour se faire pardonner, les bruits que laissait échapper Kris le rendant fiévreux.

A bout de souffle, Kris glissa ses lèvres vers le cou de l'aîné, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules, repoussant les pants de sa chemise qui le gênaient, manquant de la déchirer. Lorsqu'il atteignit son torse, il taquina ses tétons arrachant un gémissement à Chanyeol qui bascula la tête en arrière mais le laissa faire, sa main se glissant dans les cheveux du mannequin.

Celui-ci, fier de son effet, se laissa tomber à genoux et embrassa le ventre de son amant, ses mains s'activant à défaire son pantalon. Les mains tremblantes, il le fit glisser jusqu'aux cuisses de Chanyeol, son boxer suivant le même chemin avant qu'il ne se lèche les lèvres. Le plus âgé rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque à la vue érotique du plus jeune dans cette position, à genoux devant lui et le dévorant du regard.

Voyant qu'il attendait son feu vert, Chanyeol agrippa ses cheveux avec force, et de son autre main força son membre gonflé dans sa bouche sans attendre. Surpris, Kris manqua de s'étouffer avant de se détendre, laissant sa langue caresser le sexe de son amant, alternant succions et coups de langues tandis que Chanyeol imposait son rythme.

L'aîné laissa échapper quelques gémissements, consumé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il massa le crâne de Kris puis glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, son pouce effleurant ses lèvres enroulées autour de son membre. Le mannequin grogna à ce geste, ses yeux s'ancrant dans ceux de Chanyeol, noirs de désir.

En voulant plus, le plus âgé stoppa son action et le fit se relever, inversant leur position de sorte que Kris soit celui plaqué contre la porte. Chanyeol se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements du plus jeune, ses doigts et sa bouche parcourant son corps finement musclé. Le voir nu, devant lui, attisa son excitation. Kris avait un corps sculpté semblable à celui d'un dieu grec et même si cette pensée le fit sourire tant elle était stupide, elle ne pouvait pas être plus vraie.

\- Lit. Chuchota-t-il contre son cou.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Kris se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit et se contenta de s'allonger sur le dos, Chanyeol se hissant sur lui, son regard pénétrant et prédateur le faisant frissonner. Il avait l'impression que le plus âgé pouvait voir à travers sa peau, celle-ci brûlante et moite, ses poils se hérissant au contact du corps désormais nu de son amant.

Le plus âgé prit son temps pour mémoriser chaque détail du corps du plus jeune, cherchant à découvrir tous ses points sensibles pour lui donner autant de plaisir que possible. Il caressa son excitation lentement, arrachant un grognement à Kris. Chanyeol laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé, puis le fit se tourner sur le ventre.

Le plus jeune se cala confortablement sur son oreiller, relevant légèrement sa chute de rein, il savait ce qui allait suivre. Et tandis qu'il se préparait à sentir les doigts du plus âgé en lui, il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci traça sa colonne vertébrale avec sa langue lui arrachant un gémissement. Chanyeol continuait sur sa lancée, il se faisait doux, attentionné et ne délivrait que des caresses sensuelles.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un traitait Kris de la sorte, jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir toutes ces sensations, il se sentait réellement désiré, il avait l'impression que Chanyeol voulait tout connaître de lui avant de lui faire l'amour. Il en fut réellement touché, personne ne l'avait jamais traité de cette façon, il se sentait vulnérable et fragile sous le toucher et le regard perçant de l'aîné. Mais malgré tout, il adorait ça.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, Chanyeol stoppa ses attentions, se contentant de caresser le bas du dos de Kris.

\- A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t'es touché ? Demanda doucement Chanyeol.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Répondit Kris, surpris et confus.  
\- Je veux savoir si tu es sensible ou non, dois-je te préparer ? Expliqua-t-il, amusé.  
\- J-Je...non. Je me suis touché avant de venir te voir donc...Marmonna-t-il embarrassé.

Chanyeol stoppa ses mouvements à cette révélation, satisfait de sa réponse. Il se pencha sur lui.

\- Tu n'attendais que ça non ? Me sentir en toi...mmh tu es vraiment impatient. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Kris gémit, entre les caresses de Chanyeol et sa voix grave, il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore longtemps. Incapable de former une phrase cohérente, il releva son bassin pour le frotter contre celui de Chanyeol, le faisant grogner.

Il embrassa son épaule puis se positionna à genoux derrière lui, se saisissant de ses hanches pour ramener son bassin vers lui. La position était quelque peu embarrassante et inconfortable pour Kris mais il savait que le plaisir n'en serait que meilleur.

Chanyeol soupira devant la vue qui se présentait à lui, il écarta les deux globes de chaire, dévoilant l'antre de Kris toujours humide et celui-ci laissa échapper quelques bruits au toucher. L'aîné ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et y trouva des préservatifs ainsi que du lubrifiant. Il enfila un préservatif, s'enduisit de lubrifiant et se replaça derrière Kris.

\- Prêt ? Chuchota-t-il.

Kris remua ses fesses en guise de réponse et Chanyeol ne résista pas l'envie de lui donner une petite tape, amusé. Il s'enfonça en lui lentement et Kris gémit enfonçant son visage dans le coussin afin d'étouffer le bruit tandis que Chanyeol attendait qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui, ses mains caressant ses hanches, son dos, et ses fesses pour l'apaiser.

Une fois qu'il fut détendu, il entama lui-même un mouvement de va et vient, l'aîné le laissant faire, subjugué par la vue que son amant lui offrait. Le dos de Kris s'arqua tandis qu'il remuait son bassin afin que le membre de Chanyeol touche sa prostate. Celui-ci reprit alors les commandes et démarra un rythme soutenu. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le point sensible de Kris et ne cessa de l'abuser, encouragé par les gémissements et cris répétitifs de son amant tremblant sous lui.

Ils changèrent de position, Chanyeol voulait voir le visage de Kris se tordre de plaisir. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et s'insinua de nouveau en lui, Kris agrippant ses bras, ses épaules, son dos, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. L'aîné se pencha pour l'embrasser, étouffant ses gémissements, ses coups de rein se faisant plus secs et plus rythmés.

\- C-Chanyeol...J-Je...Tenta Kris, le corps tremblant de plaisir.

Chanyeol grogna et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Kris, mordillant sa peau légèrement. Dans un mouvement plus brusque les autres, le mannequin se tendit sous lui et jouit entre leurs deux corps, laissant échapper un cri rauque. Kris se contracta autour de Chanyeol, et celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le septième ciel à son tour avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Chanyeol ne se retire pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de Kris, tous deux reprenant leur souffle. Le plus âgé des deux se débarrassa du préservatif et disparut dans la salle de bain avant de revenir avec une serviette. Il nettoya la semence de Kris sur son propre ventre, en fit de même à son amant puis lui écarta les jambes légèrement pour essuyer son intimité. Kris gémit doucement, il était encore sensible.

\- Désolé...Souffla Chanyeol, embrassant son front.

Les yeux de Kris se fermaient tous seuls mais il attendit que Chanyeol revienne pour se caler dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. L'aîné sourit, attendri et les couvrit d'un drap. Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentait qu'avec le jeune mannequin ce n'était pas simplement sexuel mais il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer non plus, pourtant inconsciemment la perspective de débuter une relation sérieuse avec le jeune homme lui arracha un sourire. Soupirant d'aise, il ferma les yeux à son tour pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait désormais environ un mois que Chanyeol et Kris se fréquentaient, ils se voyaient autant que possible mais ce n'était pas évident avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Kris était très demandé ces temps-ci pour poser pour plusieurs magazines ou pour faire quelques pubs. Chanyeol était très heureux pour lui, sa popularité grandissait en Corée du sud et il était assuré de rester dans le pays pour quelques mois.

Le jeune mannequin lui avait expliqué qu'il ne correspondait pas aux standards asiatiques et avait donc du mal à percer dans le milieu dans son pays d'origine. Il passait son temps dans l'avion à voyager en Europe, aux Etats-Unis, en Chine et ne restait que très peu en Corée. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait du mal à construire une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un depuis ses débuts.

Chanyeol essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Kris devrait sûrement repartir pour quelques semaines voire quelques mois dans peu de temps.

Kris avait un appartement en ville mais n'y restait jamais beaucoup, il lui servait uniquement pour dormir car la plupart du temps il courait à droite et à gauche. Il avait donné un double à Chanyeol et ils se retrouvaient chez lui lorsqu'ils étaient libres. Parfois Chanyeol allait le rejoindre et le regardait simplement dormir - il n'était pas rare que Kris ait un photoshoot la nuit et dorme la journée pour récupérer. Chanyeol s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait le voir c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Lorsqu'ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, ils se faisaient livrer à manger, s'affalaient dans le luxueux canapé de Kris devant la télé et finissaient par s'embrasser langoureusement pendant de longues minutes, ne se préoccupant pas du film qui passait sur l'écran. Souvent, lorsque Chanyeol voulait voir un film et qu'ils le regardaient ensemble il était obligé de le revoir une deuxième fois, seul cette fois-ci, trop occupé à observer ou toucher Kris lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le sexe était grandiose également, ils étaient compatibles et aimaient les mêmes choses, Chanyeol avait plus d'expérience, et était un amant très attentionné, ce qui changeait des autres partenaires que Kris avait eu l'occasion d'avoir. Habitué aux endroits incongrus, rapports rapides juste pour tirer un coup et surtout aucune tendresse, la différence avec sa relation avec Chanyeol était considérable. Le plus âgé prenait soin de lui, faisait attention à ce qu'il soit confortable, était attentif à ses envies et besoins. Il faisait toujours passer le plaisir de Kris avant le sien et le couvrait d'attentions.

Avec Chanyeol, il se sentait désiré, respecté et...aimé. Dans un sens, c'était quelque peu effrayant, il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher, il savait que leur relation était naissante, il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. De plus, Chanyeol était marié, même s'il ne partageait plus rien avec sa femme, il avait conservé son statut d'homme marié, ce n'était pas rien. Kris était plus jeune que lui, il exerçait une profession artistique, ça n'était pas toujours bien vu, les mannequins étaient souvent considérés comme des poupées, traités comme des objets, et vus comme des êtres incultes et primaires. Il ne voulait pas causer du tort à son amant. 

Il doutait que les amis et collègues de Chanyeol sachent pour son homosexualité, même sa femme n'était pas au courant – techniquement il n'était pas 'gay' puisqu'il avait été marié avec une femme mais en sortant avec Kris, il serait considéré comme homosexuel et une fois que cette étiquette lui serait collée sur le front il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais.

*

Chanyeol réprima un bâillement, il travaillait sur un nouveau projet et la compagnie était en retard sur les délais, il devait donc travailler en heures sup. Il grogna et se massa la tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui – de préférence chez Kris – prendre un bain et s'enrouler dans sa couette puis s'endormir avec Kris serré contre lui. Il soupira.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il sursauta, qui pouvait être encore là à cette heure-ci ? Machinalement, il cria un 'entrez' et la porte s'ouvrit sur Kris qui lui souriait malicieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit le plus âgé, agréablement surpris.  
\- J'ai fini plus tôt, je voulais te faire une surprise ! Répondit Kris, visiblement de bonne humeur.  
\- Et ils t'ont laissé entrer ? Demanda Chanyeol, curieux.  
\- J'ai dit que j'étais un de tes amis intimes, la secrétaire me connait apparemment, elle m'a vu dans la dernière pub de Missha. Bref, me voilà ! Expliqua-t-il, fier de lui.

Chanyeol laissa échapper un petit rire et se détendit, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, observant son amant fermer la porte à clé et le rejoindre d'une démarche féline.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans un bureau...c'est excitant. Souffla-t-il.

Il fit le tour du bureau et se pencha sur Chanyeol, leurs visages à quelques centimètres d'écart seulement. Le mannequin approcha son visage puis se recula de nouveau, il s'amusa à le refaire plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son amant, frustré, n'en ait assez et l'attrape par la nuque pour l'embrasser.

\- Hey toi. Sourit-il contre ses lèvres.  
\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas encore nu ? Susurra Kris.

Chanyeol laissa échapper un grognement et le tira brusquement vers lui, Kris se retrouvant sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, les mains du plus âgé s'activant à retirer la veste et le T-shirt du mannequin. Celui-ci soupira de bien être, frissonnant légèrement une fois que sa peau nue fut en contact avec l'air frais de la pièce.

Kris ne resta pas sans rien faire et dénoua la cravate de Chanyeol, non pas pour la retirer mais juste pour qu'elle soit plus lâche autour de son cou et qu'il puisse lui ouvrir sa chemise blanche. Il s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux, même si ce n'était pas évident avec les accoudoirs de sa chaise de bureau et repoussa les pants de la chemise de Chanyeol afin de faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau.

Le plus âgé s'activa à ouvrir leurs pantalons respectifs, glissant ses mains dans le boxer de Kris pour malaxer ses fesses lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Kris s'amusa à enrouler la cravate de son amant autour de son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Chanyeol le laissa faire, amusé, le plus jeune aimait les clichés il le savait mieux que personne. (Il avait dû se déguiser en plombier un jour à la demande de Kris et ils avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes sur la table de la cuisine. Plus jamais Chanyeol ne verrait la cuisine de Kris de la même façon.)

\- Bien que cette surprise soit très agréable et Ô combien appréciée, je n'ai ni lubrifiant ni préservatifs ici. Chuchota Chanyeol tandis que Kris pressait sa paume de main contre son érection.

\- Tu n'as rien du tout ? Fit-il, contrarié, sans pour autant stopper ses mouvements.

Chanyeol secoua la tête et embrassa sa mâchoire pour se faire pardonner.

\- Si tu veux, on peut continuer ça chez toi ? Ou dans la voiture ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Non, on l'a déjà fait dans la voiture...Je veux le faire ici ! Insista-t-il en faisant la moue.

Le plus âgé réfléchit un instant, caressant distraitement les hanches du plus jeune.

\- Il y a toujours une possibilité...Dit-il, tout de même hésitant.  
\- Laquelle ? Demanda Kris, plein d'espoir.  
\- Si tu te sens capable, je peux te préparer avec ma salive puis je ne viens pas en toi. Mais je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je l'ai déjà fait comme ça, je n'ai pas toujours eu des amants aussi attentionné que toi tu sais. Sourit-il doucement, attendri.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas entendre Kris parler de ses conquêtes, il y avait une part de jalousie certes mais ça le rendait surtout en colère de savoir qu'on ne traitait pas le plus jeune avec respect.

Kris l'embrassa chastement puis se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer qui s'échouèrent sur le sol. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le bureau de Chanyeol, attendant impatiemment la suite des événements. Son amant le détailla avec attention, se léchant les lèvres avant de se lever à son tour.

\- Tu veux que je garde mes vêtements ou... ? Lança-t-il chaudement.

Kris hocha la tête, les yeux noirs de désir et tira la cravate de Chanyeol pour le plaquer contre lui. Le plus âgé appuya trois de ses doigts contre ses lèvres et l'obligea à les sucer, Kris le fit avec avidité, son regard ancré dans celui de Chanyeol. Une fois qu'ils furent bien humidifiés, le plus âgé les fit trainer sur la peau du mannequin le faisant frissonner. De sa main libre il le poussa afin qu'il s'allonge sur le bureau, Kris grimaça un peu en sentant les feuilles, crayons et autres objets dans son dos mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Il replia ses jambes contre son torse de lui-même pour laisser libre accès à son intimité. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Chanyeol ne taquine son antre puis insinue ses doigts, d'abord un puis deux et enfin le troisième lorsqu'il fut plus détendu. Ce n'était pas confortable et il sentait beaucoup plus la douleur mais ça ferait l'affaire, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait demandé. Chanyeol, pas satisfait, joint sa langue à ses doigts, explorant son intérieur, il ne voulait pas blesser le plus jeune.

Kris se mordait le poing pour étouffer ses gémissements, il restait quelques personnes dans le bâtiment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être bruyant.

Une de ses mains agrippa les cheveux de Chanyeol, l'obligeant à continuer sa douce torture, il avait été le premier à lui faire découvrir cette sensation et il ne s'en lasserait jamais, il en voulait toujours plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Chanyeol se retira et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ses doigts laissant des marques sur la peau des cuisses du plus jeune tant il le tenait fort. Chanyeol se redressa et entraîna Kris avec lui, le faisant se rasseoir.

\- Suce-moi. Ordonna-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Kris réprima un frisson et se laissa tomber à genoux, englobant son sexe de sa bouche sans préambule. Il instaura un rythme rapide et s'appliqua à humidifier au maximum le sexe de son amant, il savait que plus il laisserait de salive moins il ne sentirait la douleur. Chanyeol le regardait faire, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne laisser échapper aucun son, sa main tirant sur les cheveux du plus jeune presque violemment pour qu'il arrête ses mouvements, s'il continuait il allait simplement venir sans avoir pu être en lui.

Kris essuya ses lèvres avec sa main et se releva rapidement, s'allongeant sur le bureau, face contre celui-ci, les jambes outrageusement écartées. Il tourna la tête et lança un regard brûlant à Chanyeol pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci se lécha de nouveau les lèvres et se plaça derrière lui, le bout de son membre butant contre son intimité. Par réflexe, Kris écarta davantage les jambes et poussa contre lui, lui arrachant un soupir.

Estimant qu'il était fin prêt, Chanyeol s'insinua en douceur en lui, se stoppant lorsque Kris se tendit et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu veux que je me retire ? Chuchota-t-il, inquiet.

Kris secoua violemment la tête et serra le bureau de toutes ses forces, ses jointures devenant blanches. Il inspira un bon coup puis s'empala lui-même contre le sexe de Chanyeol, celui-ci laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir. Kris était étroit d'habitude mais cette fois-ci la sensation était décuplée sans le préservatif et avec peu de lubrification. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement enfoncé en lui il patienta, caressant les reins de son amant, embrassant son dos tandis qu'une de ses mains s'enroula autour de son membre gonflé afin de l'aider à se détendre.

Lorsque Kris commença à bouger sous lui, il débuta un lent va et vient puis accéléra la cadence graduellement, enfonçant ses dents dans la peau de son épaule pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Le mannequin, lui, avait plaqué une de ses mains contre sa bouche et quelques larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, douleur et plaisir se mélangeant. Son ventre et ses cuisses butaient contre le bureau à chaque mouvement, il aurait sans doute des bleus et des marques le lendemain. De même, le frottement du pantalon de Chanyeol irritait sa peau mais le plaisir surpassait largement ces petits désagréments.

Il atteint rapidement le septième ciel, consumé par le plaisir et jouit dans la paume de Chanyeol qui gémit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il se contracta autour de lui. Son amant, sentant son propre orgasme arriver, se retira rapidement pour jouir sur ses fesses, gémissant son prénom.

Tandis que Kris reprenait son souffle, les yeux fermés, avachi sur le bureau, Chanyeol s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, terrassé par son orgasme. Il se reprit rapidement et attrapa des mouchoirs pour essuyer sa main ainsi que les fesses et cuisses de Kris où sa semence coulait. Il se rhabilla, refermant son pantalon et reboutonna sa chemise puis ramassa les vêtements de son amant.

Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser son cou et l'aida à se redresser. Il l'embrassa chastement et le fit asseoir sur sa chaise pour lui enfiler son boxer ainsi que son pantalon. Kris le laissa faire, épuisé, il avait même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils sortirent du bâtiment en silence, marchant côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kris, Chanyeol leur fit couler un bain avant d'aller dormir.

Chanyeol s'appliqua à nettoyer chaque recoin du corps de son amant, caressant sa peau meurtrie, et lui promit de lui appliquer de la crème pour apaiser sa douleur sur son intimité, mais également sur ses bleus et marques laissées par le bureau. Le plus âgé s'en voulait un peu d'avoir blessé son amant mais Kris le rassura rapidement, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait voulu, il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de lui avoir permis de réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes.

\- Je vais dire à ma femme que je veux divorcer. Annonça Chanyeol, brisant le silence instauré entre eux.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Fit Kris, sous le choc.  
\- Je ne me vois pas continuer à vivre une double vie, on ne partage plus rien, je ne vis quasiment plus chez moi de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dis pas ça pour habiter avec toi, je vais prendre un petit appartement en ville. Je voulais juste...que tu le saches. Expliqua-t-il, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Kris tourna son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, son menton et enfin ses lèvres. Le baiser fut chaste et doux, restant en surface.

\- Tu peux venir vivre ici si tu veux, de toute façon c'est comme si tu vivais déjà avec moi. Enfin...si tu veux, si tu penses que ça va trop vite tu peux-

Chanyeol ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa amoureusement, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- J'en serai très heureux. Chuchota-t-il.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans le bain avant d'aller se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie dans leur relation.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol avait pris rendez-vous avec un avocat dès le lendemain et après avoir préparé les papiers, ainsi qu'organisé son déménagement seulement il l'annonça à sa femme. Il rentra plus tôt que prévu le soir, et prit son courage à deux mains pour faire face à sa future ex-femme.

(Kris avait été d'une aide précieuse durant toute la semaine et l'avait soutenu comme il avait pu. Le plus jeune, étant en vacances avant de repartir aux USA pour deux jours la semaine suivante, avait pris tous ses rendez-vous pour lui. Il avait également cuisiné pour Chanyeol, et était aux petits soins avec lui tous les soirs, lui envoyant des tonnes de messages tout au long de la journée, étant dans l'incapacité de se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Le sexe était grandiose également, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher et Chanyeol ne dormait que très peu la nuit – Kris était très distrayant et persuasif. Mais il ne regrettait pas, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et comblé.)

Il avait été nerveux toute la journée, ne sachant pas comment sa femme allait réagir mais il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle réaction de la part de celle-ci. En effet, elle avait été odieuse avec lui, lui avait sorti d'horribles choses et insultes en tout genre et l'avait menacé de lui mener la vie dure. En bref, elle n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses et il en fut plus que choqué. Lui qui était persuadé qu'elle aurait été soulagée par ce divorce – après tout elle avait également un amant, ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Elle lui reprocha de ne jamais s'être investi et de ne jamais l'avoir aimée, elle mit également en doute ses capacités sexuelles – il devait absolument demander à Kris s'il était un si mauvais coup que ça dès qu'il le pourrait, pensa-t-il amèrement.

La conversation fut un fiasco total et il fut ravi d'avoir préparé ses affaires avant, elle aurait été capable de le foutre à la porte et de saccager ce qui lui appartenait sans remords. La cerise sur le gâteau, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait employer un détective privé pour le suivre et s'il la trompait elle l'amènerait en justice. Dans d'autres circonstances il ne l'aurait pas cru et n'en aurait que faire, après tout il pouvait faire de même n'est-ce pas ? Mais il devait prendre un compte que d'une part dans ce genre d'affaire l'homme qui trompait sa femme était toujours traîné dans la boue et traité comme un animal peu importe la situation maritale ; d'autre part, et c'était surtout ce qui l'inquiétait, la carrière de Kris, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger la carrière de son amant qui débutait juste dans le milieu, un scandale comme celui-ci lui serait fatal.

Autant dire que lorsque Chanyeol sortit de chez lui, valise à la main et le moral au plus bas, il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se précipiter chez Kris. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, être dans ses bras.

*

Lorsque Kris ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres sachant qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression de son amant. Son sourire se fana et il l'attira à l'intérieur rapidement, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Chuchota-t-il, mort d'inquiétude face au silence de Chanyeol.

Son amant inspira un bon coup et ferma les yeux, appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Kris lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et attendit qu'il parle. Chanyeol releva le visage quelques secondes plus tard et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le prendre par la main pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Chanyeol lui expliqua la situation calmement et le visage de Kris se décomposa au fil des minutes. Le plus âgé ne lui dit pas explicitement mais il était clair que les semaines à venir allaient être difficiles pour eux et qu'ils ne se verraient quasiment pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kris maudit sa passion, son rêve. S'il n'avait pas été mannequin, s'il n'était pas connu alors rien de tout ça n'arriverait. Bien sûr, la difficulté serait là, le regard des autres, les jugements mais au moins il pourrait rester avec Chanyeol et l'aimer librement.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir jusqu'au divorce ? Souffla Kris, anéanti.  
\- Non, ou alors...en secret mais si je suis suivi ça risque d'être dur. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque, je ne veux pas que ta carrière soit gâchée par ma faute tu comprends ? Tenta Chanyeol.  
\- Mais...je veux être avec toi, je veux te voir et-  
\- Baby. S'il te plaît. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre pour moi, mais je ne peux pas être égoïste et te mêler à ça. C'est mon divorce, tu n'as rien à voir dedans. Insista son amant.  
\- Channie, on est ensemble non ? Alors ça me concerne aussi ! Ne me laisse pas en dehors de ça, je veux être là pour toi ! S'indigna le plus jeune, prenant son visage en coupe.

Chanyeol soupira et se saisit de ses mains pour embrasser ses paumes l'une après l'autre.

\- Si je divorce c'est pour être avec toi. Pour pouvoir vivre avec toi. Mais pour ça, je dois d'abord divorcer. Je sais que c'est compliqué et injuste qu'on soit privés l'un de l'autre en attendant mais...dis-toi qu'après rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous. Je serai à toi, rien qu'à toi, et tu seras à moi. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple...Il y a toujours des sacrifices à faire hein. Répondit son amant.  
\- C'est le prix à payer pour qu'on soit ensemble. Je suis prêt à le payer parce que j'ai réellement envie d'être auprès de toi Kris. Tu me rends heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été, et j'espère que je te rends heureux également. Sourit-il tendrement.

Le plus jeune soupira et se colla à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Bien sûr que tu me rends heureux. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre sans toi, on ne sait même pas pendant combien de temps on sera séparés. J'ai envie de t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours, de dormir avec toi toutes les nuits, de t'avoir près de moi, de te parler, t'embrasser...Souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
\- N'y pense pas pour l'instant d'accord ? Profitons de cette soirée. Répondit-il, caressant son dos.

Ils savaient tous deux que ce serait la dernière soirée qu'ils passeraient ensemble avant un long moment. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à manger devant la télé. La soirée se passa tranquillement, pour une fois ils ne firent rien de sexuel et se contentèrent de profiter l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement, se câlinant et se susurrant des mots doux.

*

Pour une fois depuis une semaine, lorsque Chanyeol arriva le lendemain matin au travail avec de grosses cernes, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient passés la nuit à faire l'amour mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu dormir pour profiter de chaque secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*

A peine Chanyeol eut traversé la porte que Kris s'était effondré par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais sa poitrine lui faisait horriblement mal. Son amant lui manquait déjà et il venait tout juste de le quitter. Etre loin de lui allait être une vraie torture.

*

Lorsqu'il sortit de son lieu de travail, Chanyeol remarqua tout de suite la personne qui le suivait, celui-ci étant loin d'être discret. Il soupira. De toute façon, il était au courant, à quoi bon être discret, il serait aussi bien payé par son ex-femme, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour la semaine et se laissa tomber sur le lit, se sentant soudainement très seul. Les paroles de sa femme lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put empêcher ses insécurités de refaire surface. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Kris, son amant avait été suffisamment secoué, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir toutes les horreurs que sa femme lui avait crachée à la figure.

Malgré tout, c'était son divorce donc ses problèmes et il ne voulait pas mêler le jeune mannequin à tout ça. Il devait se concentrer sur sa carrière avant tout, de plus il était en vacances et devait se reposer au lieu de penser aux problèmes de Chanyeol.

Ils s'étaient échangés de longs messages toute la journée. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire était que Chanyeol était celui qui rassurait son amant alors qu'il était celui qui divorçait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout il était celui qui imposait cette situation à Kris - malgré lui, et se devait de rassurer le plus jeune autant que possible. Il comprenait que Kris s'inquiète pour leur avenir à deux après ses mauvaises expériences passées.

*

De son côté, seul dans son appartement, Kris s'ennuyait. Son amant lui manquait terriblement et après avoir réfléchi à leur situation toute la journée il se sentait désormais triste et vide. Il se mit devant la télé mais fut incapable de se concentrer sur l'émission à l'écran. Il aperçut une chemise de Chanyeol qui traînait sur le canapé et la serra contre lui, humant son odeur.

Repensant à son amant, lui aussi seul dans son hôtel, il eut une idée. Ni une ni deux il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ensuite il se déshabilla à la hâte et enfila la chemise blanche de Chanyeol. Quelque peu embarrassé, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'assit contre la tête de lit.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment procéder. Finalement, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise pour exposer son cou et le haut de son torse puis prit la pose. Il prit plusieurs photos, n'étant jamais réellement satisfait du résultat. Ensuite, il déboutonna davantage la chemise de sorte que la majorité de son torse soit visible, et prit d'autres photos en changeant de positions.

Finalement, lorsqu'il parcourut sa galerie d'images, il en choisit deux, une sur laquelle on pouvait voir la quasi-totalité de son corps partant de son cou jusqu'à ses cuisses et où il était clairement visible qu'il ne portait rien dessous ; l'autre était un gros plan de son visage et du haut de son corps.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il les envoya et enfouit son visage dans un coussin, embarrassé.

*

Chanyeol mangeait tranquillement un bol de ramen en regardant la télé lorsque son portable sonna. Il l'attrapa par automatisme, concentré sur l'émission qui passait et jeta un œil rapide au message. Il sourit en voyant l'expéditeur et l'ouvrit. Cependant, il n'était absolument pas prêt à voir le contenu du message et renversa son bol sur lui, manquant de s'étouffer. Il jura et posa son bol sur la table de nuit avant de retirer son marcel noir à la va vite et de s'essuyer le torse.

Une fois chose faîte, il se rassit et rouvrit le message, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant les photos que lui avait envoyées Kris. La première mettait en valeur l'expression séductrice de Kris qui posait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plissés en lançant un regard chaud à l'objectif. Des images de son amant pendant leurs ébats flashèrent dans l'esprit du plus âgé et il sentit son corps se réchauffer.

Ce fut encore pire avec la seconde photo où il pouvait clairement voir le torse de Kris, sa peau laiteuse parsemée de marques en tout genre - précédemment laissées par Chanyeol, ses tétons durcis et surtout l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il était évident que le jeune mannequin était entièrement nu en dessous et aussi tentant qu'il soit, ces photos n'en restaient pas moins frustrantes. Il aurait tout donné pour être à côté de lui et pouvoir le toucher en cet instant.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et appela son amant, celui-ci semblait très gêné et sa voix se fit toute timide lorsqu'il répondit. Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil sur son entrejambe. Il était plus qu'excité à présent.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de m'exciter comme jamais avec ces photos ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- J'espère bien, c'était un peu le but. Rit Kris, amusé.  
\- Je préférerai l'original tout de même. Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.  
\- Tu me manques. Chuchota le plus jeune.  
\- Tu me manques aussi. J'aimerais être avec toi. Répondit Chanyeol.  
\- Mmh...ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui hein. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Parlons d'autre chose ok ? La journée a été assez longue...Grogna-t-il.

Kris rit un peu et changea de sujet. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures au téléphone avant de raccrocher, même s'ils n'en avaient pas du tout envie et auraient préféré ne jamais raccrocher.

*

Au fil des semaines, ils avaient pris comme habitude de s'envoyer des messages ainsi que des photos à chaque opportunité et passaient leurs soirées à se parler au téléphone ou par skype. Ils regardaient même la télé 'ensemble' en faisant quelques commentaires comme s'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils s'organisaient des 'coffee dates' par skype également lorsqu'ils le pouvaient.

Bien sûr, ça restait tout de même frustrant et ils se manquaient terriblement. Le plus dur était de ne pas se voir, se toucher, s'embrasser, passer leurs nuits ensemble, ou simplement être côte à côte.

*

Le lendemain, Kris partait pour faire un défilé aux USA et serait occupé pour deux jours minimum, il leur serait alors impossible de s'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, quatre jours plus tard. Le plus âgé était alors rentré plus tôt pour passer plus de temps au téléphone avec lui.

Chanyeol était en train de lire les documents que son avocat lui avait demandé de remplir tandis que le mannequin faisait sa valise.

\- Tu penses qu'il fera froid ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je ne pense pas, on est en septembre. Prends une veste tout de même au cas où. Conseilla son amant.  
\- Mmh tu as raison. Merci ! Répondit-il.  
\- Tu as pris quoi comme vêtements ? Fit Chanyeol.  
\- Mon slim noir, tu sais mon préféré, le blanc et j'ai pris un costume aussi pour la réunion avec les stylistes. Quelques hauts, T-shirts, marcels...Je pense que le reste me sera prêté là-bas. Enonça-t-il.  
\- Ne t'habille pas trop bien hein. Je ne veux pas que trop de gens te remarquent. Grogna le plus âgé.  
\- Channie...Je suis payée pour être bien habillé et surtout être remarqué. C'est un peu mon métier. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- Oui mais juste pendant les défilés. En dehors, habille-toi sobrement et pas trop tape à l'œil ok ? Tenta Chanyeol.  
\- Serais-tu jaloux ? Rit Kris.  
\- Oui. Répondit-il automatiquement, provoquant le rire du plus jeune.

Il ne s'en cachait pas, déjà qu'avec le métier de Kris des millions de personnes pouvaient le voir lui ou ses photos parfois avec très peu de tissus sur la peau, sans parler de ceux qui fantasmaient sur lui et voulaient un bout de lui. Bref, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être jaloux. Il savait également que dans son milieu, il faisait beaucoup de rencontres, les soirées s'enchaînaient et l'alcool coulait à flot. Son amant était un grand garçon, il était responsable et ne faisait pas n'importe quoi il le savait, il lui faisait confiance mais Chanyeol était méfiant envers les personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Tu feras attention à toi hein ? Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
\- Hey, tu me connais non ? Fais-moi confiance...Chuchota Kris.  
\- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance tu le sais. Soupira Chanyeol.

La ligne fut silencieuse et Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre, il aurait dû se taire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça, surtout par téléphone puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir les expressions qu'affichait Kris.

\- Tu es habillé comment ? Demanda le plus jeune soudainement.  
\- Juste en boxer pourquoi ? Répondit-il, confus.  
\- Tu es dans ton lit ? Continua Kris.  
\- Oui ? Fit Chanyeol, curieux désormais.  
\- Débarrasse-toi de tes papiers et détends-toi. Souffla Kris.

Chanyeol ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. La voix de Kris était plus rauque et son ton plus autoritaire, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne posa pas de question et s'exécuta, posant ses papiers par terre avant de s'installer confortablement contre la tête du lit.

\- C'est bon ? Reprit Kris.

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer son amant près de lui, laissant échapper un simple petit 'mmh' en guise de réponse. Il n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de pratique mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Tenta le plus jeune.  
\- Non, jamais. Mais ça me plaît donc...continue. Dit-il pour rassurer le mannequin.

Il entendit des froissements à l'autre bout du fil et en déduit que Kris se déshabillait également.

\- Je suis complètement nu sur mon lit, au même endroit où tu m'as fait l'amour la première fois et toutes les autres fois...Commença-t-il.

Chanyeol grogna en imaginant la scène, Kris allongé sur son lit complètement nu, excité et entièrement à sa merci. Il se lécha les lèvres et fit glisser sa main libre sur son torse lentement.

\- Je m'imagine que tu es sur moi et que tu m'embrasses, que ta bouche dévie sur mon cou, que tu me lèches et me mordilles la peau laissant des traces de ton passage...Susurra-t-il, la respiration haletante.  
\- Je continue mon chemin sur ton torse, je suce tes tétons, les mordille un par un tout en caressant tes hanches du bout des doigts...Enchaîna Chanyeol, se prêtant au jeu.  
\- Mmh ça fait si longtemps...Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus...Dépêche-toi, je te veux en moi...Gémit le plus jeune.

Imaginant le corps nu et en sueur de Kris, Chanyeol enroula sa main autour de son sexe tendu, laissant échapper un grognement. En se concentrant, il pouvait imaginer le mannequin se tordre de plaisir sous lui, écartant ses jambes sans aucune honte. Il pouvait presque sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau pour qu'il passe à l'étape supérieure comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Baby...Souffla-t-il. Imagine mes doigts en toi, j'en insère un lentement et tu te tends sous moi en couinant, j'en ajoute un deuxième sans attendre puis je commence un lent va et vient pour te rendre dingue. J'enfonce mes doigts en toi jusqu'à ce que je trouve ta prostate et tu trembles...

Kris laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir, il devait sans aucun doute se doigter à l'heure actuelle, reproduisant les dires de Chanyeol.

\- Je te signale que je n'ai pas de lubrifiant et que j'ai dû me lécher les doigts, ce n'est pas franchement l'idéal. Rit-il légèrement entre deux halètements.  
\- Surtout que je ne suis pas là pour te lécher...Le taquina-t-il gentiment.

Son amant grogna un 'Putain...' à peine audible en réponse, arrachant un petit rire amusé de la part de Chanyeol qui commençait à prendre goût à ce petit jeu.

\- La prochaine fois, je te regarderai te toucher et te préparer en me masturbant. Mmh, la vision doit être merveilleuse. Souffla-t-il, perdu dans son plaisir.

Il avait accéléré la cadence de ses mouvements de poignets et n'avait aucun mal à se donner du plaisir en pensant à son amant. En effet, l'avoir au téléphone et entendre sa voix lui permettait d'imaginer les scènes à la perfection puisqu'il les avait vécues de nombreuses fois.

\- Channie...Je vais jouir...Chuchota Kris entre deux gémissements.  
\- Déjà ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'être en toi...Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Alors bouge-toi. Putain. Vite. Jura le mannequin d'une voix plus sèche.

Chanyeol sourit pour lui-même, il adorait lorsque le plus jeune lui donnait des ordres et lui parlait mal.

\- Je retire mes doigts et écarte tes jambes te laissant complètement exposé, tu gémis et rougis, embarrassé tandis que je t'admire...Souffla-t-il.  
\- C-Chanyeol....Soupira le mannequin.  
\- Tu n'attends qu'une chose que je sois en toi, alors, je me saisis de mon sexe et m'insinue en toi en seul coup de rein et tu cries. Susurra-t-il.

Le plus âgé se sentait également proche de l'orgasme, ses gestes se faisant plus désordonnés.

\- J'enroule mes jambes autour de ta taille et bouge mon bassin pour que tu t'enfonces plus profondément en moi...Continua Kris.  
\- Mes coups de reins se font plus profonds, plus rapides et plus violents, touchant ta prostate à chacun de nos mouvements. Tu gémis de plus en plus fort sans t'arrêter et je me penche pour t'embrasser fougueusement, te mordillant la lèvre. Ajouta Chanyeol.  
\- Je me cambre contre toi et dans un dernier coup de bassin...aah...je viens ! Cria-t-il.

Chanyeol grogna, entendre les petits cris de plaisir de Kris le stimulait et il atteint l'orgasme dans un gémissement rauque. Il se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit les yeux lentement, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Il grimaça, il avait joui sur son ventre et sa main.

Il entendait la respiration saccadée de Kris à l'autre bout du fil, celui-ci resté silencieux une fois qu'il eut joui.

\- Baby. C'était bon ? Tenta-t-il d'une voix éraillée.  
\- Mmh oui...trop bon...Je suis épuisé. Répondit-il d'une voix douce.  
\- Tu as encore tes doigts en toi ? Demanda le plus âgé, curieux.  
\- Oui...La prochaine fois je t'enverrai une photo. Gloussa-t-il.  
\- Mmh kinky. Pas en pleine journée par contre, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Prévint-il.  
\- Pourquoi ? Suis-je une distraction pour toi ? Le taquina Kris.  
\- Si tu savais...Soupira-t-il. Tu me fais faire de ces choses sérieux.  
\- On n'a qu'une vie non ? Et puis, c'est excitant je trouve. Avoue, tu as aimé ? Fit-il, fier de lui.  
\- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Dit-il simplement.

Il sourit mais Kris ne pouvait pas le voir. Il changea le téléphone d'oreille après s'être essuyé la main et se leva pour se nettoyer rapidement.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, je me lève tôt demain...enfin tout à l'heure. Annonça Kris.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils, déjà ? Il sentait que Kris n'était pas non plus ravi à l'idée de raccrocher mais le plus jeune devait se reposer pour être au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Tu dois te reposer. On s'appelle après-demain ok ? Tu peux m'envoyer autant de messages que tu veux tu sais. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Mmh. Tu me manques tellement...Soupira-t-il.  
\- Toi aussi tu me manques...J'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocat demain, je vais essayer de régler cette affaire au plus vite. Promit-il.  
\- J'ai envie de te voir...J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi là maintenant tout de suite. J'aimerais être dans tes bras, sentir ton odeur et t'embrasser. Putain...Chanyeol...Ma poitrine me fait tellement mal...La distance...Ne pas pouvoir te voir ça me rend malade. Confia le plus jeune, la voix tremblante.

Son amant serra le poing, se sentant tout aussi mal que le mannequin. Sa poitrine se serrait également à l'entente de ses mots et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre sa voiture et aller le rejoindre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop risqué, et ils avaient trop à perdre.

\- Kris...Plus que quelques jours ok ? Je te promets, attends juste encore un peu. Souffla-t-il, désespéré.  
\- Chanyeol...Tu seras là à mon retour ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Je...Je vais essayer. Je ferai tout pour. Répondit-il.

Un petit silence se fit et ils se contentèrent d'écouter leurs respirations respectives.

\- Je vais raccrocher. Dit finalement Kris.  
\- D'accord, bonne nuit. Prends soin de toi et bon vol. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu pars ! On se voit bientôt. Murmura le plus âgé, s'allongeant sur son lit.  
\- Oui, promis. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, n'oublie pas de manger et ne travaille pas trop. Il me tarde de te voir ! Répondit doucement son amant.  
\- Moi aussi...Chuchota Chanyeol, ému. Allez, va dormir.

Il attendit que le plus jeune raccroche mais celui-ci ne le fit pas immédiatement. Il allait le réprimander lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je...crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Chanyeol. Avoua-t-il.

Après cette révélation inattendue, Chanyeol raccrocha sous le coup de la surprise, son cœur battant la chamade. Il laissa échapper un petit bruit et jura dans sa barbe en tripotant son téléphone afin de rappeler Kris. Il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune interprète mal le fait qu'il ait raccroché.

\- Allo... ? Fit-il timidement.

Chanyeol soupira de soulagement en entendant sa voix, il avait eu peur qu'il ne décroche pas.

\- Je suis désolé, tu m'as surpris et j'ai appuyé sur la touche et...j'ai eu peur que tu comprennes de travers alors je t'ai rappelé...et ah...tu as décroché. Wow. Je suis ahem...content d'entendre ta voix. Balbutia-t-il nerveusement.

Le mannequin rit un peu et Chanyeol sourit, rassuré.

\- Je crois que je suis également tombé amoureux de toi. Souffla-t-il finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains.  
\- Je suis rassuré...J'avais peur que ce soit trop rapide ou que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Répondit le mannequin.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu moins expressif que toi. C'est un peu nouveau tout ça pour moi. En fait, tout est nouveau avec toi. Expliqua le plus âgé.  
\- J'espère que c'est une bonne chose ? Tenta Kris.  
\- Bien sûr. La meilleure des choses même. Répondit-il aussitôt.  
\- D'accord, tant mieux alors. Mmh...Je dois vraiment aller dormir...Dit-il tristement.  
\- Oui, va dormir. On se tient au courant ! Bonne nuit. Souffla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Bonne nuit, Chanyeol. Répondit Kris avant de raccrocher.

Le plus âgé raccrocha et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux. A peine une minute après, il reçut une photo de Kris dans son lit souriant. Il semblait également très heureux, ses yeux plissés et un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il était magnifique.

Chanyeol se prit rapidement en photo également et lui envoya, accompagné d'un cœur. Une fois chose faîte, il éteint les lumières et s'endormit rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherchant anxieusement du regard son amant perdu quelque part dans la foule, Chanyeol enfonça davantage ses mains dans ses poches. Il bénit tous les dieux d'être plus grand que la majorité de la population et de ne pas avoir à se ridiculiser en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Kris passer les portes. Ce serait tout de même embarrassant pour quelqu'un de son âge et de son statut.

Une horde de photographes, paparazzis en tout genre et fans se tenaient devant lui, attendant le mannequin également. Il avait toujours su que Kris était connu dans le monde de la mode et populaire pour son physique ainsi que son charisme mais il n'en avait jamais été le témoin.

Lorsqu'ils se voyaient ils n'étaient que tous les deux et Kris restait Kris, l'homme qui partageait sa vie mais aussi le jeune homme qui détestait boire du lait, portait des joggings hideux et pas sexy du tout lorsqu'il restait chez lui et se mettait de la sauce partout sur le visage lorsqu'il mangeait un hamburger.

Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de la popularité du mannequin et surtout ce que cela signifiait. Tous ces gens pouvaient le voir de loin, l'aduler et fantasmer sur lui mais il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher, connaître tout de lui, l'aimer et recevoir son amour en retour.

A cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire qu'il dissimula rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Il releva brusquement la tête et aperçut son homme, se faufilant au milieu de la foule pour sortir. Les fans se rapprochèrent de lui pour le voir de plus près, le toucher et lui demander un autographe, tandis que Kris souriait simplement, son manager le tirant par le bras pour le faire avancer et empêcher les fans de le toucher.  
Chanyeol hésita un instant, était-ce une bonne idée qu'il soit là ? Ne devrait-il pas sortir, se faire discret et attendre son amant dans la voiture ? Le manager du mannequin était au courant de leur relation et connaissait Chanyeol – enfin ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés mais Kris lui avait parlé de son petit ami – cependant il commençait à regretter d'être venu accueillir Kris.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre une décision et de tourner les talons, Kris l'avait déjà repéré et fonçait droit sur lui. Chanyeol ne voyait pas son expression puisqu'il portait des lunettes de soleil. Il sourit légèrement, nerveux. Comment devait-il agir ? Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Ne pas le toucher et simplement le saluer d'une tape dans le dos ? Il paniqua lorsque les gens autour d'eux se tournèrent vers lui, l'observant curieusement.

Kris arriva à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras brièvement, choisissant pour lui. Chanyeol continua de sourire et lui tapota le dos, se retenant de le serrer fort contre de lui, de sentir son odeur et surtout de le plaquer contre la surface la plus proche de l'embrasser fougueusement – ou plus.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Chuchota le mannequin contre sa joue.

Chanyeol n'eut pas le temps de répondre et fut tiré par la manche vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Le manager lui fit une signe de tête et les poussa pour qu'ils se dépêchent et grimpent dans le van qui les attendait et les amènerait chez eux – l'appartement de Kris. Chanyeol avait été poser ses affaires chez lui avant de venir le chercher.

Les deux hommes s'assirent côte à côte à l'arrière et entrelacèrent leurs doigts, échangeant un regard complice lorsque Kris posa ses lunettes. Le manager annonça à Kris ses prochains rendez-vous, interviews et photoshoots mais le plus jeune ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Chanyeol.

Le plus âgé se lécha les lèvres et détailla le corps de son amant sans aucune honte, appréciant la vue et le lui montrant. La tenue de Kris était indéniablement classe et sexy à la fois il devait l'avouer mais il n'attendait qu'une chose : le débarrasser de ses habits. Honnêtement, il préférait le plus jeune sans aucun vêtement.

Kris lui lança un regard enflammé et sortit son portable, tapant un message rapidement avant de regarder par la fenêtre, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Quelques secondes après, le portable de Chanyeol vibra et il sourit, amusé. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu adolescent. Kris était réellement une bouffée d'air frais pour lui et il n'en aurait jamais assez.

'Si mon manager n'était pas dans le van je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus et tu n'aurais plus aucun vêtement sur toi à l'heure qu'il est...' était écrit.

'Je pensais exactement la même chose. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ça ne te ressemble pas d'être raisonnable et responsable...' répondit-il.

Il rit légèrement devant l'expression surprise de son amant mais manqua de s'étouffer lorsque celui-ci se détacha pour s'approcher de lui, posant son doigt sur ses lèvres lui faisant signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Chanyeol lui lança un regard paniqué et secoua vivement la tête. Kris n'allait tout de même pas-

Il retint sa respiration lorsque le mannequin posa ses lèvres sur son cou, déposant quelques baisers humides avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher une large parcelle de peau, le faisant frissonner. Chanyeol retint sa respiration et agrippa son poignet pour le stopper mais Kris l'ignora, continuant son action. Il glissa sa main sur la cuisse du plus âgé et la remonta vers son entrejambe lentement, faisant quelques cercles avec son pouce contre son pantalon en toile.

Chanyeol sentait la chaleur de ses doigts à travers le tissu et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, impatient de se retrouver seul avec son amant. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, et ils avaient des millions de choses à se dire mais tout ceci n'était que secondaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était embrasser Kris, sentir sa peau contre la sienne et lui faire l'amour. Kris semblait du même avis.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas été séparés si longtemps que ça mais c'était déjà trop. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant le départ de Kris y étant pour beaucoup. Lorsque le plus jeune était à l'autre bout de la planète, Chanyeol ne lui avait pas parlé de son divorce, de son ex-femme ou de leur situation, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Kris devait se concentrer sur son show, sa vie professionnelle, le reste attendrait.

Kris avait tout de même exprimé ses doutes et son inquiétude lors d'un de leurs coups de téléphone et Chanyeol l'avait rapidement rassuré sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Tout allait bien, le divorce avait été prononcé et Chanyeol était désormais un homme libre, lui avait-il dit. Ce qui était vrai, ils n'avaient plus à se soucier du statut marital de Chanyeol ni des menaces de son ex-femme.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit et ne lui dirait sûrement jamais concernait ses insomnies, ses malaises à répétition car il ne mangeait pas suffisamment, ne dormait plus, travaillait trop et stressait beaucoup plus que la normale, ainsi que les nombreux coups de téléphones de son ex-femme qui le menaçait, le harcelait même depuis plusieurs jours. Désormais que Kris était rentré, il allait pouvoir changer son numéro et clore le chapitre précédent de sa vie.

Il poussa ses sombres pensées dans le fin fond de son esprit et relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de Kris, l'autorisant à faire ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser, ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt. Le plus jeune sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait gagné – comme toujours – et redressa son visage pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Chanyeol ne prenne son visage en coupe et ne l'embrasse chastement, faisant légèrement pression sur ses lèvres.

Le mannequin ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, ne cherchant pas à l'approfondir. Le cœur de Chanyeol loupa un battement et une envie de pleurer de soulagement le surprit. Tout allait bien, Kris était là, avec lui, dans ses bras et rien ne se mettrait de nouveau entre eux. La main taquine de Kris disparut, et il vint caresser la joue du plus âgé, stoppant leur échange par la même occasion.

Kris devait avoir senti son émotion et le changement dans l'atmosphère. Il chercha son regard, une lueur inquiète dansant dans ses prunelles et Chanyeol sourit pour l'apaiser. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète, il voulait seulement profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Ils s'embrassèrent juste en surface plusieurs fois et Kris se rassit correctement dans son siège lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le manager du jeune homme était peut-être au courant de leur relation mais il n'aimerait sans doute pas être témoin de leurs démonstrations d'affection. De plus, ils étaient tous deux des adultes, ils devaient faire preuve de savoir vivre et de tenue.

Après un simple au revoir de la part du manager, Chanyeol sortit la valise de Kris et la lui porta comme un véritable gentleman, le mannequin le regardant faire, amusé. Ils restèrent silencieux dans l'ascenseur également et même lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Kris - leur appartement désormais.

Chanyeol déposa la valise dans la chambre et retourna au salon, découvrant Kris étalé sur le canapé, les yeux clos.

\- Fatigué ? Demanda le plus âgé, repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.  
\- Epuisé...entre le décalage horaire, la fatigue et l'excitation de rentrer je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Expliqua-t-il, attrapant la main de son amant dans la sienne.

Le plus âgé s'assit à genoux sur le tapis et l'observa silencieusement un moment. Kris rouvrit soudainement les yeux et le fixa, souriant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es ici, avec moi, chez nous. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Confia-t-il.  
\- Je suis bien là, tu ne rêves pas. Et je ne suis pas prêt de partir, enfin sauf si tu ne me supportes plus. Répondit Chanyeol dans un sourire.  
\- Jamais. Souffla le mannequin en secouant la tête.

Kris se redressa lentement et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, tirant sur la main de Chanyeol pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui afin qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux aller te reposer ? Et prendre une douche peut-être ? Proposa Chanyeol.  
\- Mmh c'est tentant mais...Commença-t-il, hésitant.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant puis la remonta vers le haut de son pantalon pour sortir sa chemise et glisser ses doigts sur son ventre, caressant sa peau chaude doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas envie...Souffla-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que si, toujours même. Mais tu es crevé. Et maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés nous avons tout notre temps ok ? Le rassura-t-il, embrassant son front.

Kris hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Oui, ils avaient tout leur temps.

Finalement, pendant que Kris alla prendre sa douche, Chanyeol lui déballa sa valise et rangea ses affaires. Il lui prépara un sandwich ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et amena le tout dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à son portable il grimaça en voyant le nombre d'appels manqués et de messages non lus. Il éteignit son portable et commença à se déshabiller. Il n'était que 20h à peine mais Kris était épuisé et de toute façon Chanyeol devait se lever pour aller travailler le lendemain, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait sans aucun doute le plus grand bien après la semaine qu'il venait de passer.

Kris débarqua dans la chambre en serviette et les cheveux mouillés, arrachant un grognement au plus âgé. Il s'était glissé sous les draps et se tenait assis contre la tête du lit. Le mannequin lui offrit un sourire fatigué et se dirigea vers lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Chanyeol le fit asseoir sur ses genoux et glissa ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos, approfondissant leur échange. Ce fut Chanyeol qui mena la danse, Kris trop fatigué et satisfait de profiter simplement des attentions de son homme.

\- Tu veux manger un peu ? Demanda le plus âgé une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

Kris jeta un œil au plateau que lui avait préparé son amant et hocha la tête, s'asseyant à côté du plus âgé pour manger et boire tranquillement.

\- Merci. Dit-il entre deux bouchées.

Chanyeol le regarda faire en souriant, fier de lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule nue, ce qui arracha un frisson à Kris, celui-ci lui jetant un regard noir. Le plus âgé le regarda innocemment et l'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans son cou jusqu'à ce que Kris finisse de manger.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva pour se brosser les dents, suivi par Chanyeol avant qu'ils ne retournent se coucher tous les deux. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire pour aller chercher un boxer, Chanyeol le retint et lui retira sa serviette le laissant complètement nu avant de l'attirer vers le lit.

\- J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Se justifia-t-il en faisant la moue.

Kris haussa un sourcil et se glissa dans le lit, l'obligeant également à se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement. Chanyeol s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel et vint l'embrasser langoureusement une fois qu'ils furent côte à côte dans le lit. Le plus jeune sourit contre ses lèvres et posa sa main sur son érection sans aucune gêne.

\- Ça fait longtemps tu es comme ça ? Le taquina-t-il.  
\- Depuis que je t'ai vu arriver. Ta tenue était très sexy au passage. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Mmh quelle retenue ! Tu n'as pas essayé de me sauter dessus, un vrai gentleman. Répondit le mannequin.  
\- Ne me cherche pas trop non plus. Le prévint-il en riant.

Kris le caressa lentement et la respiration de Chanyeol s'accéléra. Il était terriblement excité et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se fondre en son amant. Malheureusement pour lui, cela devrait attendre.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour prendre des initiatives mais si tu veux mon corps est à toi. Confia-t-il, les yeux à moitié fermés.  
\- La proposition est tentante mais je n'ai pas envie d'être le seul à prendre du plaisir. Et puis si tu t'endors en plein dedans mon égo en prendra un sacré coup...donc non merci. Refusa Chanyeol en souriant.

Il n'y avait que Kris pour proposer ce genre de choses, le pire c'est qu'il était extrêmement sérieux.

Kris laissa échapper un faible 'comme tu veux', luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Chanyeol attrapa sa main toujours active sur son membre dans la sienne et se serra davantage contre lui, embrassant sa joue.

\- Dors. Ordonna-t-il simplement.

Le mannequin esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux, s'endormant rapidement. Le plus âgé sourit, attendri et lui caressa les cheveux avant que la fatigue ne se fasse sentir et qu'il s'endorme à son tour.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit à poing fermé, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

*

Le lendemain matin, il dut s'extraire du lit en douceur pour ne pas réveiller le mannequin toujours endormi. Il embrassa son front et sortit de la chambre pour manger un petit quelque chose. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille et il savait que le retour de Kris y était pour beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il s'observa dans le miroir après avoir pris sa douche, il grimaça en apercevant son air hagard et ses cernes proéminents. Mon dieu, à quoi devait-il ressembler la veille ? Il comprenait mieux l'air inquiet de son amant et son regard attentif qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Cela devait être également la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas insisté pour le toucher davantage dans le van ou dans le canapé. Kris était loin d'abandonner si facilement, il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils devraient sans aucun doute avoir une conversation à ce propos au plus vite.

Après réflexion, Chanyeol avait réalisé qu'il était important que son amant sache ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne soit pas au courant. De plus, l'état de santé de Chanyeol s'était pas mal détérioré et il ne pourrait pas lui cacher bien longtemps les antidépresseurs que son médecin lui avait prescrits même s'il le voulait. Ce n'était rien de grave certes, mais il devait le lui dire.

S'ils voulaient construire une base saine pour leur couple, la confiance était la clé. Chanyeol devait être honnête et sincère avec le plus jeune. Après tout maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient plus ou moins officiels, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de partager ses soucis avec son amant et ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui, il savait que Kris n'attendait que ça : qu'il se confie, lui fasse confiance et compte sur lui.

*

Une douce odeur lui parvint aux papilles lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et il sourit instinctivement. Kris se tenait devant les plaques de cuisson, surveillant son plat. Profitant de l'effet de surpris, Chanyeol se faufila derrière lui et enlaça sa taille. Le mannequin sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri puis se détendit.

\- Tu m'as fait peur idiot. Marmonna-t-il tandis que le plus âgé riait contre son cou.  
\- Excuse-moi, c'était trop tentant. Répondit-il, embrassant sa joue.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le temps que le plat finisse de cuir puis Kris se dégagea de son étreinte et lui intima de mettre la table. Chanyeol s'exécuta non sans lui avoir volé un baiser. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table, face à face et le plus âgé sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un demeuré ? Lança Kris, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Je suis content d'être là, avec toi. Dit-il simplement, ne perdant pas son sourire.  
\- Tu verras dans quelques semaines tu regretteras ce que tu viens de dire car tu n'y feras même plus attention. Voir tous les jours mon visage ça va vite t'ennuyer. Le taquina-t-il, souriant.  
\- J'en doute. Se contenta de répondre Chanyeol.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs jambes et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien joyeusement. Kris lui raconta son voyage, les gens qu'il avait rencontré et le défilé, avant qu'un petit silence ne s'installe.

\- Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Chanyeol termina son assiette et but un peu d'eau avant de se racler la gorge. Kris posa ses baguettes lorsqu'il vit son visage s'assombrir.

\- Mmh disons que ça n'a pas été de tout repos. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bel et bien libre désormais mais elle continue de me harceler sur mon portable et ça me rend complètement fou. J'attendais que tu rentres pour changer mon téléphone en fait, je compte le faire dès demain. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

La mâchoire de Kris se crispa et son regard se noircit de colère.

\- Quelle conne, putain. Cracha-t-il.  
\- Mmh on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Chanyeol pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Tu...va bien ? Reprit le mannequin, inquiet.  
\- Oui ça va, je vais bien. Sincèrement j'ai passé les pires jours de ma vie pendant ton absence mais maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ok ? Le rassura-t-il.

Kris le détailla longuement, visiblement tiraillé, avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais essayer. Dit-il, vaincu.  
\- Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien eu de grave. Affirma-t-il.  
\- S'il n'y a rien eu de grave...qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu alors ? Renchérit le mannequin, fronçant les sourcils.

Chanyeol grimaça, il avait choisi la mauvaise tournure de phrase.

\- Rien de grave. Juste un petit malaise. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Chanyeol. Le menaça Kris, le fusillant du regard.  
\- Ok, je dormais pas, je mangeais plus j'en avais ni la force ni l'envie et j'ai un peu trop travaillé. Résultat j'ai fait un malaise ou deux. Mais j'ai été chez le médecin et j'ai des médicaments. Tout va bien maintenant ! Confia-t-il.

Kris ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était levé pour débarrasser la table et mettre le tout dans l'évier, lui tournant le dos. Chanyeol se leva et s'approcha de lui, le faisant se tourner pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Le mannequin se laissa faire, le défiant du regard.

\- Je vais vraiment bien. Calme-toi. Insista Chanyeol, paniqué.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Accusa-t-il.  
\- A quoi ça aurait servi ? Juste à ce que tu t'inquiètes pour rien au lieu de te concentrer sur ton défilé. Ce n'était pas important. Se justifia le plus âgé.  
\- J'ai le droit de savoir ces choses-là ! Je partage ta vie maintenant, je sais qu'avec ta femme ce n'était plus comme ça depuis des années mais je suis là moi. Je veux construire quelque chose de sérieux avec toi, je veux être là pour toi comme tu es là pour moi. C'est ce que font les couples non ? Tu dois me parler Chanyeol, sinon ça ne marchera jamais. Si c'est à sens unique ça ne sert à rien. On est à deux pour tout, dans les bons mais aussi les mauvais moments. Je sais que je suis jeune et que tu as déjà vécu ça mais...c'est ce que je veux avec toi. Avoua Kris, les yeux humides.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais tu étais loin et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, si je t'en avais parlé tu aurais paniqué et j'aurais craqué. J'étais malheureux, je ne voulais pas que tu le sois aussi. Je veux la même chose que toi Kris, c'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi de tout reprendre à zéro après tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Expliqua-t-il, caressant la joue du plus jeune.

Le mannequin soupira et ferma les yeux, le laissant faire. Chanyeol déposa quelques baisers sur son front, son nez, ses joues puis enfin ses lèvres qu'il captura en un tendre baiser. Il se recula ensuite et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. J'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi. J'ai juste besoin de me remettre les idées en ordre pour repartir sur de bonnes bases et ne pas tout gâcher. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Confia Chanyeol, troublé.

Kris exhala et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là. Je t'aime. Je serai toujours là. Murmura-t-il plusieurs fois.

Chanyeol respira son odeur et profita de leur étreinte.

*

Plus tard lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit, Kris fut le premier à prendre l'initiative de s'asseoir sur son bassin pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Chanyeol le laissa prendre les commandes et savoura le baiser, ses mains se baladant sur son corps dénudé.

Le plus jeune taquina sa langue de la sienne, mordillant ensuite ses lèvres charnues, ses hanches se mouvant contre son bassin. Chanyeol gémit dans leur baiser tandis que son membre commençait à s'éveiller sous les attentions du plus jeune. Celui-ci glissa le long de son corps pour embrasser le cou, les épaules puis le torse du plus âgé, laissant quelques traces rougeâtres sur son passage.

Chanyeol enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque et arqua son dos contre le matelas lorsque Kris le prit en bouche. Le mannequin s'amusa avec son sexe pendant de longues et interminables minutes, tout en caressant sa peau, embrassant son bas-ventre et mordillant ses cuisses de temps à autre jusqu'à ce que Chanyeol soit au bord de la jouissance.

Il se redressa ensuite, se lécha les lèvres et vint embrasser son homme fougueusement. Chanyeol agrippa ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait toucher et cajoler, tout en ondulant son bassin contre celui du plus jeune.

Le lubrifiant fut rapidement attrapé et Kris en fit couler sur ses doigts, ne perdant pas de temps avant d'insinuer deux de ses propres doigts en lui, gémissant bruyamment sous la sensation. Chanyeol joint un des siens, grognant lorsqu'il sentit les muscles du mannequin se resserrer sur son doigt. C'était extrêmement excitant, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il fallait qu'il soit en Kris, maintenant.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le plus jeune retira ses doigts pour se saisir une nouvelle fois du lubrifiant et en mettre sur l'érection de Chanyeol. Celui-ci gémit au toucher et enfonça davantage son doigt en Kris qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Satisfait, le plus âgé fit quelques va-et-vient pour le taquiner jusqu'à ce que le mannequin le frappe gentiment sur le torse, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- J'ai plus la patience de jouer là. Souffla-t-il, la respiration haletante.

Chanyeol retira son doigt et posa ses mains sagement sur ses hanches, lui offrant un sourire en coin. Kris haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se surélevant sur ses genoux tout en prenant le sexe de Chanyeol en main avant de se laisser tomber sur lui. Chanyeol observa l'expression de pure plaisir qu'afficha le plus jeune lorsqu'il s'insinua en lui et se retint de jouir trop vite. La sensation était grisante et il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

Tous ces sens étaient décuplés et son corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons. Kris resta immobile à peine quelques secondes avant de bouger, remuant ses hanches d'avant en arrière, se mordant la lèvre. Chanyeol reprit ensuite le contrôle, agrippant ses hanches pour l'aider à se soulever. Kris se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion, étouffant ses gémissements avec sa bouche.

Chanyeol le fit ensuite basculer sur le lit et le fit se tourner sur le côté, relevant une de ses jambes avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui brusquement. Kris mordit l'oreiller et se laissa faire, il n'avait aucune marche de manœuvre dans cette position et était complètement à la merci de son amant. Celui-ci accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, caressant le torse du mannequin de sa main libre, la glissant dans son cou, sur ses bras, ses fesses, effleurant son excitation avant qu'il n'agrippe la jambe en l'air de Kris pour le pénétrer plus profondément.

Le plus jeune gémissait sans retenu, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Chanyeol relâcha ensuite sa jambe et le poussa sur le dos afin de voir son visage. Il ralentit ses mouvements et vint embrasser son amant sensuellement, mordillant ses lèvres et suçotant sa langue. Kris rouvrit les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, puis glissa ses mains dans son dos puis ses fesses pour le faire accélérer.

Chanyeol comprit le message et reprit un rythme plus soutenu, caressant le membre de Kris pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. Le mannequin se tendit soudainement et étouffa un cri contre son cou, se délivrant entre leur deux corps. Le plus âgé ne tarda pas à jouir, se déversant en lui après un dernier coup de reins.

Kris laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps sur le lit, épuisé, reprenant son souffle. Chanyeol embrassa sa mâchoire, caressa ses cheveux puis se retira lentement. Le mannequin roula sur le ventre et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, grognant légèrement. Son amant le regarda faire, amusé puis se leva lentement pour aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer.

Kris le remercia et s'assit sur le lit lorsqu'il eut terminé de les essuyer sommairement, l'embrassant tendrement lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui. Ils se glissèrent ensuite sous les draps et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, satisfaits et apaisés.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, se caressant et s'embrassant amoureusement avant de s'endormir après avoir échangé un dernier 'je t'aime'.  



End file.
